


Обещание.

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Ghosts, Insanity, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немагическое АУ. Сириус Блэк после долгого пребывания в психиатрической клинике оказывается на свободе, к нему приставлен социальный работник в лице юной Луны Лавгуд, с которой он отказывается идти на контакт. Сириуса мучают воспоминания и загадки прошлого: Почему он оказался в той клинике? Что за странная девушка из прошлого преследует его? И причём здесь Луна Лавгуд? Но правда может оказаться слишком страшной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещание.

Она всегда приходила каждую среду ровно в пять, стоило только часам начать отбивать необходимое количество ударов, как он точно знает, что сейчас раздастся звонок в дверь — она ни разу не опоздала. Может, приходила заранее, стояла возле дверей, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, не решаясь поднять руку и нажать на кнопочку, алеющую над головой, наверняка ей приходится вставать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться, ведь каблуки она тоже не признавала, как и косметику. Ни разу за всё время она не подвела глаза, чтобы сделать их хоть чуточку выразительнее, не воспользовалась блеском для губ, хотя её губы тонкие и бледные. В принципе, ничем не примечательная девушка, даже милая по-своему, вся такая лёгкая и эфемерная. Таких нужно любить и оберегать, и уж точно не позволять таскаться по домам бывших обитателей психиатрических клиник. 

Этой мысли Сириус усмехается, хотя ничего весёлого в этом нет. Слишком свежи воспоминания о собственном безумии и заточении в четырёх стенах на долгие годы. Таких как он называют душевнобольными, их закрывают в больницах, лечат от непонятных болезней, и на этом успокаиваются. Вот только пытаются они вылечить тело, а душа? А душа болит, рвётся из тесной клетки тела, не в силах терпеть грязь и забрызганные кровью и слюной стены. Душа жмётся в грязном углу и молит хриплым сорванным голосом, устав кричать: отпусти, освободи, перестань меня мучить. Сначала молит, а потом вновь срывается на крик и стучит маленькими кулачками по тесной коробке тела: выпусти! И болит, болит не переставая. Болит так, что только и остаётся тоже забиться в угол и выть от боли, потому что ничто уже не спасает.

А затем новые лекарства, равнодушные врачи и медсёстры, жестокие санитары, а душа всё рвётся наружу, не желая ничего понимать. Телу только и остаётся делать вид, что терапия действует, лишь бы поскорее выпустили отсюда, чтобы там, на свободе, можно было уже избавиться от боли, освободив душу, которой не по нраву оказалось собственная оболочка. А перед этим с ужасом ждать обхода, от которого зависит судьба, комкая покрывало и молясь, чтобы складки на наволочке не выдали сумасшествие. А душа та ещё дрянь.

Часы на стене начинают отсчёт ударов, и тишину в квартире разрывает длинная противная трель дверного звонка. Сириус нехотя покидает кресло и направляется к дверям, чтобы встретить нежеланную гостью.

Мисс Лавгуд стоит перед ним и как всегда улыбается своей странной улыбкой, из-за которой Сириус иногда задумывается, кто из них двоих более сумасшедший. 

— Добрый вечер, мистер Блэк, — девушка изо всех сил старается быть приветливой, но все её старания сводятся на нет: мужчина лишь кивает ей, одарив холодным взглядом. Глаза у него льдисто-серые и обжигают холодом так, словно кто выгнал её раздетой на мороз, перед этим обдав ледяной водой из ведра. 

Тяжело вздохнув, мужчина отходит в сторону, что можно расценить как предложение войти. Девушка закрывает за собой дверь и следует за ним по тесному коридору в гостиную, по пути привычно разглядывая висящие на стенах картины и мелкий узор на обоях. В гостиной всё уже готово к её приходу, в такие моменты Луне кажется, что она пришла на приём к психотерапевту: в комнату льётся солнечный свет из окна, освещая просторную комнату, в центре которой друг напротив друга стоят два кресла, между ними расположился кофейный столик, во время её второго визита он предложил ей кофе, и с тех пор на столике всегда стоит кофейник со свежим кофе, пара чашек и вазочка с печеньем. 

— Присаживайтесь, мисс Лавгуд, — он словно делает ей одолжение, заговорив. 

Луна кивает и усаживается в ближайшее кресло, пока Сириус разливает кофе по чашкам. Получив свой кофе, девушка вдыхает его крепкий аромат, зажмурившись от удовольствия, и делает глоток обжигающей жидкости. Тепло разливается по телу, позволяя чуть расслабиться и набраться смелости, чтобы начать разговор.

— Как ваши дела, мистер Блэк?

— Вы спрашивали у меня это на прошлой неделе и на позапрошлой, и так далее, ничего за это время, мисс Лавгуд, не изменилось.

— Совсем нет?

— Нечему меняться.

— Вы хотите сказать, что в вашей жизни совсем ничего нет?

— Мисс Лавгуд, — Сириус поставил чашку с нетронутым кофе обратно на стол. — У меня есть скучная, никому ненужная и неинтересная работа, есть квартира, в которую я могу возвращаться после этой самой работы, чтобы поесть, посмотреть какое-нибудь бессмысленное кино по телевизору и лечь спать. Каждую пятницу я хожу в спорт-бар со своими коллегами, чтобы расслабиться и выпить бутылочку мерзкого дешёвого пива. Я веду обычную жизнь самого нормального человека, что вы ещё от меня хотите?

— Я хочу вам помочь, мистер Блэк, — Луна нахмурилась. — А вы не позволяете мне этого сделать. 

— Мне уже помогли, спасибо. Думаю, на сегодня наш сеанс закончен. Уверен, дверь вы найдёте.

 

***

 

Сириус не помнит из-за чего он оказался в лечебнице, помнит только то, что туда его поместили родители, когда ему было девятнадцать. Он, подающий большие надежды молодой талантливый пианист, был их надеждой и поводом для гордости, а стал полным разочарованием. Родители говорили, что он переболеет этим и ему стать легче, в больнице ему помогут. 

Ему и правда помогли: терапия вытравила все чувства и воспоминания, оставив пустую никчёмную оболочку — он больше не мог играть. Ещё Сириус больше не помнил, почему так сильно болела душа, но болеть от этого она не перестала. Смиренно сложила ручки в белых перчатках на коленях, опустила глазки в пол и попросила: выпусти, и заплакала. Сириус тоже плакал, захлёбывался рыданиями и подавленным криком, но продолжал глотать таблетки. Его нашла вернувшаяся пораньше с работы мать, и всё началось по новой: скорая, больница, капельницы, плач матери, снова психиатрическая лечебница и терапия.

Выхода не было.

 

***

 

— Вы долго ещё будете приходить сюда?

— Столько, сколько потребуется.

— А сколько потребуется?

— Пока вам не станет лучше.

— Мне лучше, уходите.

 

***

 

Ещё он помнил девушку, хотя помнил не очень подходящее слово, она фоном прорезывалась на общей картинке боли и одиночество, но он не мог вспомнить ни её имени, ни того, как она выглядела.

Девушка смеялась и звала его по имени, хватала тонкими пальчиками за руку, и, прерывисто дыша, говорила, что всегда будет рядом. Сириус подхватывал её на руки и кружил, девушка заливалась хохотом, у Сириуса в груди теплело. Наверное, это было счастьем. 

 

***

 

Из украшений она предпочитала странные серёжки-редиски из пластика, которые не придавали ни капли серьёзности её образу, а на безымянном пальце блестело золотое кольцо.

— Вы замужем, мисс Лавгуд? — Сириус не смог сдержать удивления, слишком уж молодой казалась ему его социальный работник, если бы он встретил её где-нибудь на улице, принял бы за обыкновенную девочку-подростка.

— Помолвлена, — Луна улыбнулась своей странной улыбкой. — А вы, мистер Блэк, вы были женаты?

— Я полжизни провёл в психиатрической клинике, вы думаете, там можно спокойно найти кого-нибудь, жениться и заделать кучу детишек? — раздражение в голосе скрыть не удалось.

— Но ведь до больницы у вас была жизнь.

Да, была. Только остались от неё никому ненужные награды и фотографии в пыльных альбомах, на фотографиях незнакомые лица. Словно и не было почти двадцати лет жизни. А в клинике её не было и подавно.

— Нет, мисс Лавгуд, я всегда был один.

 

***

 

Он как-то навестил мать; пока она хлопотала на кухне, он забрался в старый шкаф, в поисках ответов. В шкафу нашёлся старый альбом с пожелтевшими фотографиями. На фотографиях была вся его жизнь от рождения до болезни. С фотографии улыбались счастливые родители, прижимая новорожденного сына к груди, на фотографиях он отмечал свои дни рождения, шёл в первый класс, получал первые награды. На фотографиях улыбались другие дети, позже подростки и молодые люди. Сам он обнимал, счастливо улыбаясь в камеру, светловолосую девушку с блеклыми, почти бесцветными глазами и дурацкими серёжками в ушах. Сириус листал альбом, а девушки становилось всё больше, она смотрела своими почти белыми глазами и загадочно улыбалась, на безымянном пальце блестело кольцо.

Мать неслышно вошла в комнату и забрала альбом, отказываясь отвечать на вопросы.

— Уже столько лет прошло, Сириус. Это всё теперь уже не важно.

И Сириус согласился. Больше этого альбома он не видел.

 

***

 

— Как вы проводите свободное время, мистер Блэк?

— Читаю.

— Что вы читаете?

— Книги.

— О чём?

— О сумасшедших.

 

***

 

Мать приходила дважды в неделю: в понедельник и четверг, а на выходных заставляла приезжать на ужин к ним с отцом или ехать с ними на дачу. Видимо, уж очень сильно было желание создать иллюзию нормальной жизни.

Вальбурга врывалась в его квартиру, начинала возиться на кухне, недовольно ворчать о его холостяцком жилище, жаловаться на пробки и духоту в городе, рассказывать о Регулусе, который вот-вот женится, но куда, ему же рано ещё, он совсем ещё мальчишка. Сириус слушал вполуха и поддакивал, когда от него это требовалось, ел стряпню матери, поглядывая на часы, ожидая окончания пытки.

— Тебе же здесь совсем одиноко, — мать завела привычную песнь. — Возвращайся домой, мы с отцом будем только рады.

— У меня всё хорошо, не беспокойся, — получилось холоднее, чем требовалось, и Вальбурга нахмурилась. 

— Вот, одичал совсем уже. Возвращайся, Сириус, я за тебя волнуюсь, — голос матери дрожал.

— Мам, ну всё у меня хорошо, — Сириус встал и подошёл к женщине. — Ты у меня вот часто бываешь, я выбираюсь с друзьями в бар, ко мне заходит социальный работник. Всё у меня в порядке.

Сириус стирает пальцами дорожки слёз с лица матери и целует её в лоб. Вальбурга закрывает глаза на мгновение, вздыхает, и возвращается к прерванному разговору.

— У тебя появились друзья?

— Да, парни с работы, хорошие ребята, — Сириус кивает и пытается поддержать вежливый разговор, чтобы мать с чистой совестью могла уже покинуть его квартиру. Будь его воля, он бы на порог её не пустил, слишком уж она давила на него, не давала вздохнуть полной грудью. Сириус был уверен, что она винит и злится на него за упущенные возможности и пропавший даром талант. Пусть и дальше винит, но молча.

— Ты всё ещё не играешь? — ещё один острый угол. Сириус не играл с тех пор, как попал в больницу, и начинать не собирался. Даже мысль о прохладных клавишах вызывала тошноту, а стоящий в гостиной инструмент вызывал только желание разбить его или собственную голову об него же.

— Нет, мама, и давай не будем об этом.

Вальбурга кивала, вздыхала и отворачивалась. Всё-таки она ненавидела его за это.

 

***

 

— Вы принесли торт? Зачем?

— У меня сегодня день рождения, — Луна радостно улыбнулась. — И раз уж я здесь, то почему бы не поделиться радостью с окружающими?

— Почему бы вам не отправиться делиться радостью со своим женихом?

— Его нет в городе, и будет он не скоро, а праздник у меня сегодня, — резкий тон ни капли не смутил девушку.

— Почему ваш жених не приехал на ваш праздник?

— Не может, — Луна пожала плечами. — Он пианист и сейчас на гастролях. Кстати, а вы играете? — девушка указывает перепачканным шоколадом и сливками пальцем на инструмент, давно пылящийся в углу.

— Раньше играл, теперь нет.

— А почему? Я тоже играю, — девушка улыбается. — Мы с моим женихом познакомились на одном конкурсе, когда нам было по семнадцать. С тех пор почти не расстаёмся. Так почему вы больше не играете?

— Противно, — ответ получается на удивление слишком искренним.

— От чего? 

— От себя.

Торт доедали уже в молчании.

 

***

 

Сириуса снова начали мучить кошмары. В кошмарах приходила та девушка из фотографий и воспоминаний или мисс Лавгуд — он не мог их различить. Лицо девушки было перекошено, то ли от ярости, то ли от боли, на пальцах вместо ногтей зияли кровавые дыры. Она тянула к нему свои тонкие руки, шевеля бескровными губами, но не произнося при этом ни звука. 

Сириус с криком просыпался на смятых простынях, влажных от его пота. Он шёл в ванную, подолгу стоял под холодным душем, возвращался, стелил свежее бельё, и до утра вертелся с боку на бок, терзаемый собственными мыслями.

А подумать было о чём. Кто эта девушка с фотографий и почему мать не хочет говорить об этом? Почему лицо во сне казалось знакомым, и он почти ясно разглядел мисс Лавгуд? Что, чёрт возьми, происходит с его жизнью? И что произошло в прошлом? Почему он оказался в той клинике? Зачем родители поместили его туда?

 

***

 

— Значит, вы уже десять лет не играли? — интерес у девчонки так и не пропал. — Неужели ни разу не было желания подойти к роялю, пробежаться по клавишам, сыграть любимую мелодию?

Сириус отрицательно помотал головой.

— Я тоже давно не играла.

— Почему?

— Всё некогда, дела, дела. Может, вы всё-таки что-нибудь сыграете, вспомните, каково это было?

— Нет.

— А я вот всегда, когда вижу клавиши, нестерпимо хочу что-нибудь сыграть, неужели у вас так не бывает?

— Так вперёд, играйте, — Сириус кивнул в сторону рояля.

Девчонка на мгновение задумалась, но всё же подошла к инструменту, и по комнате поплыла знакомая мелодия.

— Почему именно Шопен?

— Мой жених его любит. Когда мы познакомились, он играл именно его.

Когда-то Сириус тоже его любил и играл на конкурсах. На конкурсах он всегда побеждал, а вот жизнь свою всё-таки проиграл.

***

 

Первое, что почувствовал Сириус, когда очнулся, была боль. Боль растекалась по всему телу, прошивала позвоночник, разрывала внутренности, отдавалась эхом в ушах, окрашивала всё в алый перед глазами. Сириус выкрикивал чьё-то имя и звал маму, умолял, чтобы перестало болеть, и падал в черноту. Приходил он в себя от того, что вновь выкрикивал чужое имя, боль снова захлёстывала острыми волнами, и Сириус молил о пощаде. 

Когда Сириус окончательно пришёл в себя, боль уже так не злобствовала, она аккуратно растекалась по всему телу и позволяла себя не чувствовать, если не шевелиться и почти не дышать. Боль говорила: ты живой, мальчик, живой. Но это почему-то не радовало. Комнату заливал яркий белый свет, вокруг сновали доктора и медсёстры, слышался плачь матери.   
Вальбурга задавала вопросы докторам, постоянно звала медсестёр, звала Сириуса по имени, и бесконечно плакала.

Сириус не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, чтобы утешить и попросить её наконец замолчать. Травмы и раны заживали, анализы и прочая чепуха показывали улучшения, Вальбурга перестала убиваться у его постели, но Сириус продолжал молчать. Мать снова забила тревогу, врачи отмахивались: посттравматика, и советовали нанять психолога. Через пару недель разрешили забрать домой, сказали: здоров, и больше не попадай к нам. 

Тело и правда больше не болело, болело только внутри. Боль заставляла прижимать колени к груди, судорожно вдыхая воздух и уже не в силах выдохнуть, словно лёгкие забили шерстью. Заставляла прижиматься к холодному кафелю щекой, пытаясь сдержать рыдания. Боль разместилась в грудной клетке и ломала всё то, что не сломалось в автокатастрофе, разрывала сердце в клочья. Боль будила по ночам и заставляла думать, но любая мысль проходила через боль и острым лезвием разрезала плоть, принося новые волны боли. По щекам текли слёзы, не принося ни капли облегчения, а в груди всё ныло.

А потом была клиника.

 

***

 

— Так что за социальный работник приходит к тебе? — Вальбурга расставляла столовые приборы.

— Девушка, видимо назначили из клиники, — Сириус равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Девушка? Хорошенькая?

— Мам, мне не семнадцать, чтобы вести подобные разговоры. А вот ей вряд ли исполнилось хотя бы двадцать, наверное, студентка на практике. И да, она ещё и помолвлена.

— Такая молодая и уже замуж собралась? Неразумно. Прямо как в… — Вальбурга обрывает свою речь на полуслове. 

— Прямо как кто?

— Неважно, садись за стол. 

— А ещё она пианистка, как и её жених, — с каждым словом Сириуса, лицо его матери становится всё мрачнее.

— Да? Как интересно. Вам наверное очень интересно вместе.

— Я бы не сказал. Мисс Лавгуд…

Чашка выскальзывает из рук Вальбурги и со звоном разбивается об пол, осколки разлетаются по кухне, нарушая так тщательно наводимый ею порядок. Вальбурга, обессиленная, падает на рядом стоящий стул, задыхаясь и не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова. Испуганный Сириус вскакивает со своего стула и подлетает к матери, пытаясь помочь, но та отталкивает его руку.

— Как… Как ты сказал её имя? — Вальбурга хрипит и прижимает руки к груди.

— Мисс Лавгуд. Луна Лавгуд.

От услышанного имени миссис Блэк бледнеет, а страх, исходящий от неё, кажется осязаемым в воздухе, его можно потрогать, он настолько густой, что если взять хлебный нож, который мать Сириуса оставила на столе, то его можно порезать на части.

— Нет, Сириус, нет! — Вальбурга кричит и отрицательно мотает головой. — Нет, Сириус. Она мертва! Луна Лавгуд погибла в той аварии! Ты не помнишь? 

— Нет, нет, нет!

Посуда, стоящая на столе, летит вместе со скатертью на пол, белое крошево засыпает его поверхность вперемешку с едой, пролитый томатный соус пачкает белую скатерть алым, словно кровью.

 

***

 

— Я выиграю этот конкурс, я всегда побеждаю, — черноволосый мальчик нагло улыбается стоящей перед ней девочке. — И когда я выиграю, ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание.

— А если не выиграешь? — девочка словно смотрит в никуда и печально улыбается.

— Выиграю, и ты всё равно пойдёшь.

Тонкие пальцы переплетаются.

 

***

 

— Сириус, — Вальбурга поднимается со стула и пытается обнять сына. — Тише, всё хорошо, успокойся. Мы найдём тебе другого доктора.

— Не трогай меня! — Сириус отскакивает от неё, как от прокажённой. — Ты лжёшь! Вы все лжёте! Что вы сделали с моей жизнью?

 

***

 

— Луна?

— М-м-м?

— Ты меня любишь?

— А то ты не знаешь!

— В таком случае, у меня к тебе официальное предложение, — Сириус встал на одно колено перед девушкой.

— Сириус!

— Не мешай и дай руку. Итак, Луна Лавгуд, согласна ли ты выйти за меня замуж?

— Сириус Блэк, ты самодовольный, самоуверенный, самовлюблённый болван, и я люблю тебя.

— Это да?

— Это да, — Луна радостно рассмеялась, и Сириус подхватил её на руки. — Я всегда буду с тобой.

 

***

 

— Сириус, пожалуйста, послушай, — Вальбурга тянулась к сыну, который отступал от неё всё дальше. — Тебе нужна помощь. Сириус, пожалуйста…

— Нет, я не хочу ничего слушать, — Сириус замотал головой. — Уходи. Убирайся! 

Это не могло быть правдой. Она ведь приходит к нему каждую неделю с тех пор, как его забрали из клиники. Она живая, она точно живая. Она пьёт горячий кофе из его чашек и ест печенье, она приносила ему торт на свой день рождения, она играла ему Шопена. Она не может быть мёртвой.

Где-то в глубине сознания бьётся: я всегда буду рядом. Она не могла его обмануть. 

Обессилев, Сириус сползает по стене на пол и, забившись в угол, смотрит на перепачканную скатерть. Томатный соус пачкает белоснежную ткань алым, словно кровью. Сириус видит, как кровь, вытекающая из раны на голове Луны, заливает её лицо и пачкает волосы, он хочет протянуть руку, но по всему телу расплывается боль, не давая вздохнуть, и Сириус падает во тьму.

 

***

 

Кругом выли сирены, свет фонарей бил по глазам и мешал дышать, слышались крики людей снаружи. Ничего из этого сейчас не волновало Сириуса, в голове билась одна-единственная мысль: Луна. Сириус попытался повернуть, но сработавшая подушка безопасности не позволила ему этого сделать, и всё тело прошибло волной боли от этой попытки. Сириусу понадобилось время, чтобы придти в себя от волны боли, когда немножко отпустило, он всё-таки собрался с силами и позвал хриплым голосом:

— Л-Луна…

Ответа не последовало.

— Луна!

Кое-как удаётся чуть повернуть голову в её сторону. Луна не двигается и, кажется, не дышит. Сириус снова кричит:

— Луна! Пожалуйста…

Сириус видит, как кровь вытекает из раны на голове девушки, она заливает её лицо и пачкает волосы. Сириус хочет протянуть к ней руку, но не может пошевелиться, боль накрывает новой волной, не давая вздохнуть, и Сириус падает во тьму.

 

***

 

Когда Сириус приходит в себя, яркий солнечный свет льётся в окно, освещая палату. Он снова оказался в той же психиатрической клинике, кажется, даже палата та же. Но теперь всё по-другому, теперь Сириус знает, почему он здесь оказался.

Она входит в палату, неслышно притворив дверь. 

— Привет, — Сириус находит в себе силы улыбнуться. — Я тебя ждал.

— Привет, — Луна чуть склоняет голову на бок и заговорщицки улыбается. — Я знаю.

— Почему ты так долго не приходила? — Сириус пододвигается, чтобы она могла лечь рядом.

— Я всегда рядом, — Луна прижимается к его боку. — Я обещала, помнишь?

— Конечно, помню, — и Сириус счастливо улыбается, вдыхая знакомый запах.

Она всегда будет рядом.


End file.
